Love Me, Love Me
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Songfic SP Phil has just proposed to Sam hope u like!


**Fool me fool me**

**Love me love me**

**Leave me leave me**

**Love me love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me fool me**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me love me**

**Pretend that you need me**

**Leave me leave me**

**Just say that you need me**

Sam burst into tears and nodded, 'Of course I will nothing could make me happier!' Phil smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt a lot! Sam pushed the diamond and ruby ring onto her finger and kissed Phil on the lips.

Sam couldn't stop flashing her ring about and they both just couldn't stop smiling. Every day when they went to the nick, everyone just wanted to see the ring and congratulate them!

**Dear I fear we're facing a problem**

**You love me no longer I know and**

**Now nothing I can do**

**To make you stay**

**Mama tells me I shouldn't bother**

**That I ought to stick to another man**

**A man who surely deserves me**

**But I think you do**

**So I cry and I pray and I beg**

On one bright Friday morning, they went to work as usual in Sam's car, parked up and went into CID. Everyone was quiet and getting on with their work

'Jack must've told them to keep quiet today!' Sam joked with a slight edge to her voice.

'Um,' Phil replied not so sure.

Sam went into her office and Phil went to his desk, Stuart walked past Phil desk and tipped his mug of coffee all over Phil's paperwork. Phil got up to hit him but Sam ran out of her office just in time to restrain him…

'Stop, Phil, he's not worth it!' Sam shouted.

''Yeah, Phil listen to you're fiancé!' Stuart cooed.

'Shut up, Stuart!' Sam and Phil shouted in unison.

Phil lunged at Stuart and Sam pulled him back, Sam slapped Phil's face.

'Stop it, Phil, what's got into you?' Sam asked worriedly

'Spew spilt his coffee all over my pile of paperwork for the murder case!' Phil told her fiercely.

**Love me love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me fool me**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me love me**

**Pretend that you love me**

**Leave me leave me**

**Just say that you need me**

**Love me love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me fool me**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me love me**

**Pretend that you love me**

**Leave me leave me**

**Just say that you need me**

Jack stormed out of his office and went over to where all the commotion was. He asked Sam what had happened and she told him everything. Jack then walked over to the 2 men and shouted,

'Have you no control, this is a police station where we are supposed to work together, I understand what the problems you have with each other are but can you leave them out and get on with you're work, did you hear me, leave personal matters out of it oh, and Stuart come and see me in my office at once, I'm calling the Superintendent!'

Everyone there looked shocked, they were all holding their breath and now were breathing heavily. Sam turned back to Phil and kissed him, immediately everyone turned their attention to them there were wolf-whistling, Sam pulled away and commanded,

'Give us a break guys, oh and get back to work!'

Phil turned to go back to his desk but beforehand he kissed Sam again.

**I don't care 'bout anything but you**

**Lately I had desperately pondered**

**Spent my nights awake and I wondered**

**What I could have done in another way**

**To make you stay**

**Reason will not lead to solution**

**I will end up lost in confusion**

**I don't care if you really care**

**As long as you don't go**

**So I cry and I pray and I beg**

Stuart sat nervously in the DCI's office, he kept shifting on his seat, then the Superintendent came in and Jack filled him in on the details. The Superintendent looked over at Stuart and tutted, he beckoned Jack to come out side his office and have a talk about something. They were gone ten minutes and then the Superintendent came back and looked and Stuart and said,

'You're fired!' Stuart was gobsmacked, the Superintendent told him to get all of his things together and put his police gear into his office as he was leaving, slowly Stuart got up and went out back into CID, everything went quiet, Stuart started crying and went up to Phil's desk and hissed,

'Happy now, Hunter!'

**Love me love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me fool me**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me love me**

**Pretend that you love me**

**Leave me leave me**

**Just say that you need me**

**Love me love me**

**(Say that you love me)**

**Fool me fool me**

**(Go on fool me)**

**Love me love me**

**(I know that you'll leave me)**

**Leave me leave me**

**(Just say that you need me)**

Phil looked at Sam and smiled and she mouthed what had happened, he went into her office and kissed her passionately but they forgot to close the blinds and once again everyone was staring. Phil pulled away and Sam laughed, they both reached for the blinds and pulled them, CID stalked away to get back on with their work, while Sam and Phil carried on kissing!

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but you**

**Anything but**

**You**


End file.
